respect the girls
by TheAwesomePrussia aka.sweetyjg
Summary: Sango and kagome get bored one day and decide to sing a song but who all shows up? SesshXKag paring I OWN NOTHING! please review


**Respect the girls**

this is song fic with the song "respect" by pink

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING:sob:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome i'm bored"Said sango.

"me too" kagome replied Then kagome got an idea.

"Sango you no that song we have been practicing"

"yeah"

"well lets go find a field and sing it. I brought me radio from my time so we have the music"

"OK kagome"

they both left

"Where do you think they left to?" said miroku

"i don't know. should we follow them?" asked inuyasha

"yeah lets go"

Kagome and sango set up there stuff and started singing but what they didn't know was that they where not only being watch by inuyasha and miroku but also sesshomaru, rin, and jaken.

'what is this wrench doing' thought sesshomaru. then he stopped to listen to them.

(kagome)_**1 and 2 and 3 and 4  
This my rap song **_

1-2-3-4  
I get really sick and tired of boys up in my face

Pick up lines like "What's your sign" won't get  
you anyplace  
When me and all my girls go walking down the  
street  
It seems we can't go anywhere without a car that  
goes "Beep-beep"

Cuz this body is a priceless piece of lovin'  
unconditionally  
So, Mr. Big-stuff, who you think you are?  
You was thinkin' you's gonna get it for free  
Now, now, now, 

"rin wants to go out thee and sing!" rin yelled and ran out there to them. "rin get back here right now..."yelled jaken but sesshomaru stepped on him to shut him up. kagome looked and saw rin running toward her. she looked at the way she came from and saw sesshomaru. She smiled at him and continued singing__

Hey ladies  
(both)_** (Yeah!)  
**_(kagome) _**Let 'em know it ain't easy  
**_(both)_** R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
**_(kagome)_**Let's come togeta'  
Sista's  
**_(both) _**(Yeah!)  
Its time to be greedy  
Nothin' good comes for free **_

(Sango) _**Mirror on the wall, damn I sure look fine **_(miroku is drooling like a moron)_**  
I can't blame those horny boys, I would make me  
mine  
When I pass you in a club, "Ooh, lala!" you gasp  
Back up boy, I ain't your toy, or your piece of  
ass **_

Cuz this body is a priceless piece of lovin'  
unconditionally  
So, Mr. Big-stuff, who you think you are?  
You was thinkin' you's gonna get it for free  
Now, now, now

Hey ladies  
(Yeah!)  
Let 'em know it ain't easy  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Let's come togeta'  
Sista's  
(Yeah!)  
Its time to be greedy  
Nothin' good comes for free

Hey ladies  
(Yeah!)  
Let 'em know it ain't easy  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Let's come togeta'  
Sista's  
(Yeah!)  
Its time to be greedy  
Nothin' good comes for free

(kagome) _**No jealousy, no envy girls, c'mon, let's work it  
out  
No freebies in the limousine, that's not what its  
about  
Let 'em know there's work to do, give it up he  
won't call you  
Respect is just a minimum, go on girl and get you  
some **_

1-2-3-4

(all) _**Hey ladies  
(Yeah!)  
Let 'em know it ain't easy  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Let's come togeta'  
Sista's  
(Yeah!)  
Its time to be greedy  
Nothin' good comes for free **_

Hey ladies  
(Yeah!)  
Let 'em know it ain't easy  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Let's come togeta'  
Sista's  
(Yeah!)  
Its time to be greedy  
Nothin' good comes for free

(K)Let's come together  
(S)C'mon girls let's work it out  
(K)Let's come together  
(S)We'll show them what we're talkin' bout  
(K)Let's come together  
(S)C'mon girls let's work it out  
(ALL)_**Let's come together  
Let's come together  
Let's come together  
Nothin' good comes for free  
**_

'wow' thought sesshomaru he walked out from where he was standing and in to the field he stopped Right in front of kagome.

"did it sound good lord sesshomaru?" asked rin happily

"yes rin it sound good" said sesshomaru with out taking his eyes off of kagome who was looking striate back at him.

"is there something you what sesshomaru?" asked kagome

"yes" he answered and leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?" yelled inuyasha.

Kagome pulled back from the kiss and said "sit"(boom) and went back to kissing sesshomaru.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so how was it? please review

-sweetyjg


End file.
